1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device with an air guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Many expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphic cards, are provided in a computer chassis of a computer system. The expansion cards, especially the graphic cards, can generate a large amount of heat when operating. If the heat cannot be dissipated from the computer chassis, the performance of the expansion cards could be affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.